


What You Desire

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: In which Lucifer's cage breaks open but instead of wreaking havoc upon the earth, he goes to LA to solve crimes. Sam, Dean, and Cas track him down to figure out what's going on, but they find that the devil is nothing at all like they expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not watching Lucifer on FOX, then what are you doing with your life?

“The guy’s got taste, I’ll give him that.” 

 

Between the flashing lights, loud music, and scantily clad dancers, this is the last place Dean expected to find the devil. Everything he’s ever known about Lucifer led him to believe that once he’d broken free of his cage the world would go to Hell in a handbasket. But it’s been months and nobody - angels nor hunters - have heard a peep from the fallen archangel. Until finally Cas found a lead, which ended up with them walking into a nightclub in Los Angeles. 

 

“Are you sure this is the place, Cas?” Sam asks, shouting to be heard over the music. The bass is loud enough that Dean can feel it thumping in his chest and while under normal circumstances this is the sort of place he’d love to hang out in, he knows that they’re supposed to be here looking for Lucifer. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, just as doubtful as his brother. “I mean, Lucifer Morningstar sounds more like a stage name than anything else.” 

 

“This is the right location, I am certain of it,” Cas replies. He pushes through the throngs of sweaty, dancing bodies, Sam and Dean following closely behind and trying not to get swallowed up by the crowd. Cas leads them to a flight of stairs that leads to a balcony overlooking the rest of the club. Before they can go up, a dark skinned woman seems to appear from nowhere to block their path. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, angel boy?” she asks, placing a hand on Cas’ chest. “First Amenadiel, now you? Is there convention going on or something?”

 

Cas scowls at her, his posture stiffening. Dean sees his angel blade drop out of his sleeve and the action doesn’t go unnoticed by the woman either. She takes out a curved blade of her own and Dean takes it that she’s most likely not human. 

 

“Move aside, demon,” Cas commands, voice thundering with authority. 

 

She doesn’t so much as flinch. 

 

“I don’t think so. You want to talk to my boss, you go through me,” she says. 

 

“That can be arranged,” Cas says darkly. 

 

But before either of them can make a move, a man appears at the top of the stairs. 

 

“Now, now, Maze, that’s no way to treat a guest,” he says, voice thick with a British accent. 

 

The demon - Maze - spares one last glare at Cas before she backs off. Dean watches as she storms off to the bar, though she doesn’t take her eyes off the three of them. 

 

“Well if it isn’t Castiel. Long time no see.” 

 

The guy from before descends the stairs to meet them, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face that’s almost flirtatious. 

 

“Hello Lucifer,” Cas says. 

 

Dean blinks in surprise. _This_ _guy_ is Lucifer? Sure, he looks like a smug bastard, but he reminds him more of Gabriel than anything else. 

 

“Still got that stick up your arse, I see,” Lucifer says, chuckling. 

 

“Wait,  _ you’re _ Lucifer?” Sam says, staring at him with a half smile on his face, like he expects this to be a joke. 

 

“And you’re Sam Winchester. Thanks for finally opening that cage, by the way. I’ll make it up to you later, if you desire,” he says. And he winks. He actually freaking  _ winks _ at Sam. 

 

Sam looks like he doesn’t know whether to be appalled or confused and Dean steps between them to spare his brother having to respond. Which was a bad idea. Because now Lucifer is blatantly checking _ him _ out instead and Dean feels the sudden urge to hide behind Cas or something equally as embarrassing to avoid his gaze. 

 

“Well,  _ hello _ ,” he says, smiling the same way Dean does whenever he tries picking up girls. “You must be the older one then? Not bad.” 

 

“Sorry pal, I don’t swing that way,” Dean says automatically, though he doesn’t entirely succeed in forcing the blush away from his cheeks. 

 

“Is that so?” Lucifer asks, stepping closer to him. 

 

“Lucifer,” Cas warns, voice low and dangerous. 

 

“I won’t hurt him, Castiel. No need to worry,” he says, waving a hand dismissively. He stares intently into Dean’s eyes and the hunter feels a weird sort of fog settle over his mind. “Now, Dean Winchester. Do you really believe what you just told me about yourself is true?” 

 

“N-No,” Dean says, unable to help the words his mouth forms. He wants to tell Lucifer to screw off, but for some reason he can’t make himself say it. He glances at Sam and Cas, trying to will himself to shut up before he says something else embarrassing. 

 

“Oh, there’s no need to feel ashamed. What you desire is perfectly natural,” Lucifer says. His voice sounds so calming and despite the fact that Dean knows this is probably some freaky angel mojo thing, he feels as though he can tell him anything.“Tell me, Dean, what is it that you desire?” 

 

“I... I uh...” 

 

“It’s alright. You can tell me,” Lucifer says, voice soft and encouraging. 

 

“It’s not just any guy, you know?” Dean finds himself saying. 

 

Lucifer nods in understanding. 

 

“There’s someone specific you have in mind?” he says. Dean nods as if in a trance. “Good. What’s he like?” 

 

“He... he’s got... the prettiest blue eyes-” 

 

“Do continue.” 

 

“He’s got this messy hair that I always wanna play with. And this stupid trench coat,” Dean says, smiling dreamily. “And he... he does this thing where he tilts his head when he’s confused. Like a bird. It’s so adorable.” 

 

Lucifer smiles and backs away. Dean blinks a few times, takes in the way Sam and Cas are staring at him with wide eyes. As soon as he realizes what he’s said, he starts to blush furiously. 

 

“What the hell did you do?” he says, taking a huge step back from Lucifer. “How... how did you make me say all that stuff? You got mind control powers or something?” 

 

“Well I’m hardly a Jedi if that’s what you’re implying. I didn’t make you say anything you didn’t mean. That’s not how my power works,” he says, smiling like the incredibly smug bastard he is. “I have to say, this was... unexpected. The great Dean Winchester I’ve heard so much about, in love with Castiel? It’s wonderful!”  

 

“I don’t-” 

 

“No need to lie about it, Dean. It’s nothing to be embarrassed by. Embrace your desire,” he says. Cas lets out a noise of protest when Lucifer shoves him closer to Dean. “I’m sure Castiel would love for you to replace that stick with something much more pleasurable.” 

 

Dean lets out an indignant squawk, unable to formulate a response. Even Cas’ face has gone a little pink and Sam’s gone from staring in wide eyed disbelief to hiding his snickering behind a hand. Lucifer only laughs and waves over one of the girls carrying around a tray of drinks. He takes a few from her and places them into Dean and Cas’ hands. 

 

“Drink up,” he says. “Trust me, you’ll feel much better.” 

 

Cas simply stares at the cup in his hands and Dean is debating between throwing the drink in Lucifer’s face or actually taking him up on the offer. 

 

“Lucifer.” That demon chick from before is back, looking annoyed. “Your friend is here to see you.” 

 

“Is she?” he says, looking positively delighted. Dean has no idea how someone like him could have friends. And yet here comes a blonde woman through the crowd, with the same annoyed look on her face as Maze. He wonders if she’s a demon too.

 

“Hello Detective!” Lucifer greets. He holds out his glass to her. “Drink?” 

 

“Put that down, Lucifer,” she chastises. “We’ve got a case.” 

 

“Ooh, what is it this time?” he asks. 

 

“Dead hooker. Come on,” the detective says, grabbing Lucifer’s arm to drag him along. 

 

“Case?” Sam repeats. 

 

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you. I solve crimes now,” Lucifer calls over the noise of the club. He waves at them. “I’ll see you boys around! Good luck with the marvelous sex, Dean!” 

 

If he weren’t so confused, embarrassed, and freaked out, Dean would punch the guy. As it is, he can only watch as Lucifer is led through the crowd by his partner, chattering about something that has the woman rolling her eyes. Dean gathers that this isn’t the first time she’s dealt with him. 

 

“Did - did that just happen?” Sam finally says. 

 

“I need a drink,” Dean mutters. He automatically starts to bring the one Lucifer had given him to his lips before he realizes that it’s probably spiked with truth telling serum or something else that’ll make him run his mouth and admit more than he’s willing. He shakes his head and sighs. 

 

“Perhaps we should leave,” Cas suggests, still staring into his cup like it might hold all the answers. They all agree and head towards the exit. The sounds of the club are replaced by honking horns and loud cars rumbling by on the road. Dean stares up at the club’s sign. What kind of name is Lux anyway? 

 

Later, when they’re at the cheapest motel they could find in the area, Cas tilts his head to side, obviously confused about something. Sam notices it, trying to keep his snickering to himself when he looks over at Dean. 

 

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asks, ignoring his brother.

 

“Do you... do you really think I have pretty eyes?” Cas asks. 

 

“I - what? Cas you can’t - that’s not - you don’t just ask someone that!” he stammers. 

 

“But Lucifer-” 

 

“Look, whatever he did to me, that didn’t count, okay?” Dean insists. 

 

“So it was a lie? What you said?” Cas asks. And goddamn him, he actually looks like he’ll be disappointed if Dean says yes. 

 

“Not exactly...” Dean trails off. “It’s - it’s complicated okay? It’s not - I don’t... I was just saying that, like, objectively, you know? I mean, you’ve got nice eyes, for a guy, I guess.” 

 

“But then you said you want to play with my messy hair,” Cas says. “And do you really think my trench coat is stupid?” 

 

“I - Um.” 

 

This just isn’t fair. Dean looks to Sam for some help, but his brother is just watching the whole exchange with a grin that manages to be even more smug than the one Lucifer had worn. If Cas weren’t gazing at him with the saddest puppy eyes then Dean would totally chew his brother a new one. 

 

“No,” he finally settles with. “I don’t think it’s stupid. I mean, you wear the same thing all the time and it’s a little weird, but it’s cool, I guess. Not like you need a huge wardrobe anyway, right?” 

 

Cas nods and for a second, Dean thinks he’s in the clear. But then Cas comes over to the bed Dean is sitting on and plops down right next to him, personal space be damned. 

 

“I’ve never had my hair played with before. I wouldn’t mind,” he says casually, like he isn’t actually giving Dean a heart attack right now. Sam is clearly enjoying the show and Dean hears a stupid nagging voice in the back of his head that sounds oddly like Lucifer, telling him  _ embrace your desire _ . 

 

“What the hell,” he mutters, throwing caution to the wind. 

 

He brings a hand to Cas’ hair and brushes his fingers through it. It really is as soft as he thought and he finds himself smiling as Cas sighs and leans into his touch. His eyes flutter shut and Dean’s heart pounds in his chest. The angel looks so happy and content. How could Dean have denied him this for so long? 

 

“This feels nice, Dean,” Cas says, humming happily. The smile on his face makes Dean’s heart melt in his chest. He moves so that Cas can lay down instead, his head pillowed in Dean’s lap as the hunter continues to comb through his hair. He’s aware of Sam watching them, though the mocking expression from earlier is replaced by something softer. 

 

“Yeah?” Dean says softly.

 

“Mmhm. You should do this more often,” he murmurs. 

 

“Maybe I will,” he says before he can think about it. He laughs quietly to himself. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but Lucifer was right.” 

 

“About?” 

 

Dean glances at Sam, who gets the message and leaves them to take a shower in the tiny bathroom. Once he’s gone and Dean hears the water running, he resumes petting Cas’ hair. 

 

“That I... that I’m, uh... you know,” he mutters, struggling over the words. 

 

“In love with me?” Cas finishes for him. 

 

Dean nods, but Cas’ eyes are closed and he doesn’t see it, so instead Dean lifts one of Cas’ hands and kisses his knuckles. Cas smiles, opening his eyes and staring up at Dean with so much adoration it almost knocks the breath out of him. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean whispers, scared for a moment that maybe Cas doesn’t feel the same. 

 

Cas seems to sense his fears and he sits up, moving closer so he’s practically in Dean’s lap. He brings a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek and his breath catches in his throat when Cas leans in to brush their lips together. It’s the briefest of kisses and Dean is aware he’s blushing again, but he doesn’t care now. He slides his hands into Cas’ hair again and pulls him closer, fitting their lips together once more. 

 

“We should thank him,” Dean jokes. “If it weren’t for his freaky angel mojo, I never would’ve...” 

 

“Later,” Cas sighs into his mouth. He grabs Dean’s hands and moves them to the lapels of his coat.  “Right now I think you should take my stupid trench coat off.” 

 

Dean laughs and starts tugging at Cas’ coat. Maybe the devil isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit dudes when did this get so popular? Last time I checked this it had like 50 kudos. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH


End file.
